


i got a bulletproof heart, you got a hollow-point smile

by pvnkflamingo



Series: 30 days of writing - 2019 [2]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, La Vingança | El Revenge (2016), Ok burrito, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Mad Max Fusion, Burritos distópicos, Goth cinema, Multi, PeléMaradona
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: me and your runaway scars got a photograph dream on the getaway mile|| Dystopian future AU ||
Relationships: Amélia Fraga-Vélez/Thalia Marchesi, Martin Vélez/Oswaldo Fraga
Series: 30 days of writing - 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534394
Kudos: 1





	i got a bulletproof heart, you got a hollow-point smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> Com certeza o Vadão seria um Mad Max perfeito. E só ele dirige o Jorge!!!
> 
> Para meu burrito, meu cariño, meu party poison, meu killjoy 💙💛 te amo, Arthie!!!
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Bulletproof Heart", de My Chemical Romance]

“Talvez a gente devesse…” começou Amélia, delicadamente, mas Martin a interrompeu com o olhar. Deixar o carro para trás era impensável. O Opala amarelo era uma das poucas coisas que restavam do passado de Vadão, junto com seu próprio nome e algumas tatuagens, e era extremamente útil. Não sobreviveriam no deserto e não conseguiriam fugir tão rápido das cidades onde eram ilegais sem o carro, mesmo que o combustível fosse cada vez mais difícil de encontrar. Um dia teriam que deixar o carro para trás, mas essa era uma situação que Martin deixava para o futuro - talvez sequer vivessem o suficiente até lá. Por enquanto fariam o máximo que podiam para manter o carro e algum senso de pertencimento e familiaridade de marido. 

“Pode ser só alguma sujeira no motor. Se me deixar olhar, posso resolver mais rápido. Logo a noite vai cair, e há muitos coiotes aqui perto” disse Thalia, a voz prática e pragmática; tinha se juntado àquele pequeno grupo na semana anterior, após se perder da gangue à qual fazia parte. Estava aos poucos se aproximando de Ames, ganhando a confiança da jovem, mas Vadão e até mesmo Martin ainda não sabiam o que pensar. Em outros tempos, o argentino teria dado carona para qualquer um que o parasse na estrada, mas aqueles dias estavam tão distantes quanto sua cidade natal. Tão poucos tinham recursos para viver nas cidades, como cidadãos registrados, e os ilegais como eles estavam sempre por um triz, numa constante guerra por combustível, água, alimento. Thalia era, até provar o contrário, uma ameaça em potencial. 

"Só eu mexo no Jorge. Ninguém mais" alertou Vadão, em tom quase de ameaça, enquanto descia do carro. "Saiam todos, montem acampamento. Eu vou olhar o motor." 

Thalia e Ames se entreolharam e desceram do carro, sussurrando entre si, e Martin observou as duas com um sorriso leve. Amélia era, para todos os efeitos, filha deles, e ver a garota crescida e tendo paixonites lhe dava uma sensação de felicidade intensa pensando em tudo o que viveram desde que a encontraram chorando nas escadarias de uma das últimas cidades livres, ainda um bebê, não entendendo o frio, a fome ou a situação em que se encontrava. 

As poucas lágrimas que derramava em dias como aquele eram todas para a filha, e todas de felicidade e orgulho. 

"Você já está todo coração mole com a morceguinha, não é?" perguntou Vadão, ajeitando os óculos e pegando a caixa de ferramentas no porta-malas.

"A Mia gosta dela" afirmou o argentino, apoiando-se no carro e se preparando para passar ferramentas para o marido. "E ela pode ser útil. Um grupo pequeno como o nosso… é sempre bom ter mais alguém pra ajudar." 

"Mais gente significa precisar de mais comida e mais água" observou o brasileiro, abrindo o capô do carro e esperando que o metal esfriasse para mexer no motor. "Mal temos pra nós e pra Mia."

"Não precisa fingir que não se importa, _ cariño._ Se a Mia gostar mesmo dela e ela corresponder… precisamos pensar nessa possibilidade um dia" comentou Martin, procurando os olhos castanho-esverdeados do amado. 

Vadão suspirou. "E se ela não corresponder? E se ela só estiver aproveitando a carona? Você acha que a Mia está pensando nessa possibilidade?" 

O argentino pegou as mãos do marido entre as suas; já não eram tão lisas quanto no dia em que se conheceram, após tantas cicatrizes de fugas apressadas e consertos de emergência em motores quentes. Eles já não eram os mesmos que haviam se conhecido por acaso e aproveitado alguns momentos de calma juntos, antes do mundo sair dos eixos e desafiá-los a sobreviver. Ainda assim, havia aquela fagulha da verdadeira essência dos dois, sempre iluminando os cantos mais sombrios de seus pensamentos; a melhor parte um do outro, o amor intenso e incondicional que sentiam. Martin amava aquelas mãos e amava as mãos que havia segurado no primeiro encontro, bem como amava Vadão em todos os seus humores e formas. Eram um só, e após todos aqueles anos lutando, roubando combustível, dormindo em barracas no deserto, a única coisa que os assustava e paralisava era a possibilidade de se separarem. Não sabiam viver separados, e não queriam nunca aprender. 

"Mia vai ficar bem. Ela é muito mais forte do que parece. Puxou a você" brincou o argentino, beijando as palmas das mãos do amado, suavemente. 

"No meu caso a força não é minha, é do ódio que eu estou sentindo pelo cretino que nos vendeu esse gás porco" comentou Vadão, ranzinza com a situação. "Se o motor superaquecer e fundir por causa disso eu juro que volto até lá a pé só pra quebrar a cara daquele infeliz".

"Claro que volta" concordou Martin, sorrindo para o marido e soltando-lhe as mãos. "E eu vou junto. E aproveitamos e roubamos um motor mais potente pro _ Jorge_". 

"O coitado já não aguenta mais passar perrengue" lamentou Vadão, acariciando as peças ainda um pouco quentes, sentindo as pontas dos dedos queimarem de leve. "Pobre do Jorge. Ele não foi feito para o deserto. Se as estradas não fossem tão perigosas…" 

"O _ Jorge _ vai ficar bem" afirmou o argentino. "Se tem alguém que pode fazer ele funcionar, é você, _ burrito._"

"Você tá todo sentimental hoje" comentou o brasileiro, com uma nota clara de carinho na voz. "Sempre bom saber que você continua um _ tonto hippie _ alegre, apesar de tudo."

"E você continua sendo o marrentinho apaixonado pelo próprio carro" devolveu Martin, sorrindo de volta. 

Após algumas horas de tentativas, o carro deu partida, e Vadão fez uma pequena dancinha de comemoração, rindo alegremente, até se jogar nos braços do marido; aqueles eram os momentos de calmaria que desafiavam a realidade na qual viviam, e davam forças e esperança àqueles corações cansados de desconfiar e se protegerem do mundo hostil. Enquanto estivessem juntos, tudo estaria bem. 

  



End file.
